Project Summary/Abstract: This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I Project will explore the feasibility of development of a compact, low-cost adaptive-optical ophthalmoscope system for high-resolution retinal imaging and high-precision photodynamic therapy/laser surgery of the retina. Specifically, we propose to build and test such an advanced adaptive optical system using our in-house MEMS monolithic deformable mirror technology which is driven by VLSI control circuitry. Compactness is achieved by using a multidithered wavefront sensor approach based on the sharpness function. The system will dynamically correct ocular aberrations to yield high-resolution images of the retina and will focus high-energy laser pulses into diffraction-limited spots on the retina for phototherapy/surgery. Project Narrative: Macular degeneration is the leading cause of age-related blindness, affecting more than 10 million Americans. The ophthalmoscope proposed herein, could prove to be an important medical advancement in the field of diagnostic and surgical tools, particularly for the repair of defects in the retina (such as retinal detachment, macular degeneration, and diabetic retinopathy) by providing high-resolution images and enhanced surgical-laser focusing using our innovative dual-pass adaptive-optical system. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]